


Out of Control

by indiepjones46



Series: Made for Each Other [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Control Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has had it with the overbearing, control-freak SEAL that has taken over Steve's body. He resolves to do the one thing that he hopes will pull Steve back to himself: give over complete control for one night only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything relating to the show, just plot.
> 
> Notes: This takes place approximately at the beginning of season 4, so there will be a few mentions of plot lines from that time frame. Not sure what came over me with this one. Steve was in my head a lot lately and demanding to take charge, so I had to let him. No one says no to a SEAL! Hope you enjoy the smutty goodness as much as I did writing it!

Danny was going to kill him. Like, seriously maim his boss and partner, Steve McGarrett. Sure, he understood that Steve’s life was currently spinning out of control and that his trust issues were rearing their ugly heads what with Doris hiding secrets about Wo Fat, Catherine leaving the Navy and working for her ex-boyfriend, Kono and Adam on the run, the new and infuriating head of SWAT Lou Grover, and Mary adopting a baby. He got it. He really did, but that left only Danny to take the brunt of Steve’s overwhelming control-freak nature, and Danny could only take so much.

Danny loved the jerk, but even love could only go so far, especially when his ridiculously tall and good-looking partner barked orders and ran roughshod over him. Usually, Danny could check Steve’s insane need for control with verbal takedowns and yelling, but lately, it only led to fights and spending the night alone. Several months ago, he and Steve had evolved their partnership into a physical one as well, and he had gotten used to waking up with his arm thrown over Steve’s chest or with the taller man’s leg hooked over his waist. But with Steve’s stress level going through the roof lately, those times had been fewer and further between as they bickered and fought and went home alone. All the progress they had made together, the intimacy and especially the sex, had fallen to the wayside as they put out one fire after another within and without Five-0, and Danny was over it. He wanted his partner back in his bed and he didn’t care what he had to sacrifice to get it.

“Danny!” the object of Danny’s thoughts yelled across the hallway of their offices. “I’m starving. How about you go grab us some garlic shrimp from Kamekona’s?”

Danny took a deep breath and counted to ten before exhaling. He had been doing a lot of deep breathing exercises lately, on advice from Chin, but it wasn’t working very well. Muttering under his breath, Danny murmured, “How about you go fuck yourself, Steve?”

“What did you say?” Steve called out. “I didn’t hear you!”

Danny cleared his throat and replied louder, “I said I wasn’t in the mood for shrimp. I’d rather grab a burger.”

He heard Steve push back from his desk and steeled himself for the vision of masculine beauty that he knew would be appearing in his doorway. Sure enough, Steve’s tall, muscled frame appeared, blotting out the light from the hallway, and regarded Danny with crossed arms and lowered eyebrows. “That doesn’t make sense, Danny. Kamekona’s is closer, and we still have reports to finish up before we can get out of here. Just go get the shrimp.”

Danny felt the heat of his temper crawl up his spine and he pushed back from his desk until he was facing his stubborn ass of a partner. “You want shrimp so bad, Steven, then go get it yourself. I’m not in the mood for shrimp or your attitude, for that matter. I, myself, happen to be in the mood for a hamburger, so that is what I am going to have, if that’s alright with you. If it’s not alright with you, then that’s your problem. Got it?”

The muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped and he glowered at Danny. “Seriously? You’re going to pick a fight about dinner, too? For God’s sake, Danny! I can’t say shit around you anymore without it turning into a fight. You want a burger so badly, then fine, go get a burger. Just stop on the way back and get my shrimp.”

Danny’s couldn’t help the incredulous bark of laughter that erupted from his throat. “I’m sorry, what did you just say? You’re saying that I am the one picking the fights? Me? Can you even hear yourself anymore?” When Steve just glared at him sourly, Danny threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “You know what, Steven? I’m done. I’ll finish my reports in the morning, because I am going home to my crappy apartment and eating Ramen noodles.”

Danny grabbed his keys and cell phone and pushed by his partner who was starting to look worried. “Danny, wait,” Steve asked, his hand snaking out to grab Danny’s arm. When Danny just looked pointedly at where Steve was holding him, Steve released the shorter man and instead ran his hand through his dark locks. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ve just got a lot going on right now, and I know I’ve been taking it out on you and that’s not fair.”

Danny tried to harden his heart against the big goof, but those soft brown puppy eyes got him every time. Softening the edge of his voice, he replied, “No, it’s not fair, but I get it, babe. We’re both under a lot of stress right now, and it’s bound to take a toll. How about we call it a night and just go have a beer and relax?”

Steve’s face brightened and Danny couldn’t help but give him an answering smile. “Good idea, Danno,” Steve praised him. “You grab the food and we’ll drink beer at my house. I still have a six pack of Longboards from a few weeks ago.”

Before Danny could reply, Steve strode across the hall into his office to gather his things while Danny just stared after him with incredulity. Had the man not heard anything they had just said? Did he really not get it that he was still ordering him around and just expecting him to fall in line? Danny spun on his heel and stalked out of the Palace, muttering curses all the way.

As he peeled out of the parking lot in his Camero, Danny muttered, “Yeah, I’ll grab the food, fucker. We’re having burgers, and you’re going to fucking like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

To Steve’s credit, he didn’t say a word when Danny showed up with Styrofoam containers of burgers and fries and even gave Danny a firm kiss for adding grilled pineapple to his sandwich. The detective began to actually relax as they ate in companionable silence and he studied the former SEAL carefully while his guard was down. He could tell that Steve wasn’t sleeping well, because he could see the signs of fatigue and stress in the dark circles under his eyes and in the slump of his broad shoulders. Before all hell had broken loose in the past few weeks, Danny had seen Steve fully relaxed and well-rested from their nights of intense sex and comforting sleep lying next to each other in bed. The difference between now and then was shocking to Danny.

When they first started sleeping together, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. Danny had quickly become addicted to the bronzed beach body of his partner and secretly reveled in Steve’s caveman tendencies in bed. He was equally enthralled with Steve when he was unusually tender and giving, like he had been after the liquor store robbery. In the past few weeks, though, the stress and non-stop drama involving their team and family members had pushed their relationship to the backburner and what little physical release they had with each other had been rushed during stolen moments between cases while showering in the locker room. He missed the intense and emotionally connection they had forged and the electric sexual chemistry that sparked between them.

After they ate, they kicked back with their beers, but Steve clearly had other things on his mind, and much to Danny’s disappointment, it didn’t appear to be the same as what was on his. With his knee bouncing with excess energy, Steve began bouncing ideas off of Danny on how they could circumvent the Yakuza and bring Kono home. Each idea was worse than the next, and Steve became more and more agitated as Danny shot holes in each of his suggestions.

He could feel the tension in the air starting to ratchet up again, and he despaired of ever getting laid again. Finally, he snapped his empty bottle on the table and said, “Enough, Steve. We’ve gone over this a hundred times and there’s nothing we can do right now. I know that this is killing you, but this situation is out of your hands.”

Steve jumped to his feet and began to pace back and forth. “Don’t you think I already know that, Danny?” he exploded. “I can’t do shit to help one of my team right now and it is eating me alive. Then there’s Doris and her secrets haunting me and making me crazy, and everything is falling to shit!”

Danny rubbed his face wearily. “I know, babe. I know. You’re a classic ‘fixer’, not to mention control-freak, and right now, there is nothing in your life under your control or within your ability to fix. I really do understand, but babe, you’ve been a total bear lately. Even Chin has been making excuses to stay away from the Palace to avoid your overbearing ass.”

Steve stopped pacing and turned to face Danny. His beautiful face was a mask of anxiety. “Is that why you’ve been staying away, too? Have I been that awful to be with that even you can’t stand to be around me?”

The hint of despair in Steve’s voice tugged at Danny’s heartstrings and he stood up to approach his lover warily. “Babe, I’m not going to lie to you. At first, I was just giving you some space to try to sort out everything with your mom, but then it was just easier to go home than to keep having the same fights over and over again. Normally, I can usually break through your obsessive need to be in charge of everything, but it seems like the more things slip out of your grasp, the more you try to control everything else around you, especially me. It seems like I can’t do anything anymore without you telling me exactly how to do it, when to get it done, and why it needs to be done your way. You know that I have never been able to let that shit slide, but lately, it’s gotten even worse.”

Steve looked thunderstruck and he hesitantly closed the gap between them. “I didn’t realize, Danny. God, I’m so sorry. The last thing I want to do is push you away. You’re the only good and sane thing in my life right now, and I miss you.”

Danny’s heart flipped in his chest and he slid into Steve’s body to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. “I miss you, too, you big goof. But you have got to take it down a few notches starting tomorrow, okay?”

Steve’s hands were already busy sliding up and down Danny’s back, but he stopped in confusion as Danny’s words sunk in. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘starting tomorrow’? You’re not going home, are you?”

Danny took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he resolved himself to give Steve what he needed. That’s what partners did for each other, and Steve needed something that only Danny could give him right now. “No, Steven, I’m not going home tonight. You need to feel like you have control, so that’s what I’m giving you for tonight only. You better get it all out of your system while you have the chance, babe, because you may not get it again.”

Steve went absolutely still. “I don’t understand, Danno.”

Danny pulled back from the SEAL’s chest and locked eyes with him. “I’m saying that I will do whatever you want tonight, babe. No arguments, no objections, and no rules. I am yours to do with whatever you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

A tremor shook through Steve’s body and Danny could feel it reverberating through his own body until his heart was pounding and the blood rushed down straight into his cock. Steve’s eyes darkened and his grip on Danny’s back tightened. Danny was transfixed as he watched Steve lick his bottom lip with predatory intent as he weighed Danny’s offer.

With firm yet careful movements, Steve began to move Danny backward across the floor without releasing his grip on the shorter man. “Are you sure about this, Danny? What if I push you too far?”

Danny’s breath whooshed from his lungs as his back hit the wall and Steve crowded into him even closer. His pulse fluttered like a terrified rabbit cornered by a wolf, but the small taste of fear was as intoxicating as it was scary. “I’m not worried about that, Steven. There’s nothing you can do that I won’t want to do as long as it’s with you. You would never hurt me.”

Steve groaned deep in his throat and pushed his hips into Danny’s until the shorter man could feel the iron bar of Steve’s erection pressing against him. The taller man’s hands sank deep into Danny’s blond locks and gripped firmly until Danny’s head was forced back. Steve ran his nose up the column of Danny’s neck, along his cheek, until his lips hovered over his own like a ghost. “What if I want to cuff you to the bedpost and bring you to the brink over and over until you beg to come?” Steve breathed between his lips.

Danny stole Steve’s breath and hummed in agreement as he tried to close the gap between their mouths, but Steve pulled back while holding him in place by his hair. “Uh-uh, Danny. I’m not done asking questions,” he chided the detective with a husky chuckle. He dodged Danny’s attempts to steal a kiss and instead leaned down to lick a hot trail along the tendon of Danny’s neck. “And what if I wanted to pull your hair while I fuck your mouth?” He tugged on the blonde’s hair as an example, and Danny was unable to hold back the needy curse that flew past his lips.

Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat and croaked, “Whatever you want, babe. You call the shots tonight. I’m all yours to command.”

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve groaned, his hands circling Danny’s wrists and pinning them above his head. His hazel eyes had shifted to a dark, stormy blue and Danny could feel himself falling further and further under Steve’s domination. “There are so many things I want to do to you that I don’t know where to start,” Steve confessed as he dipped down to nip Danny’s bottom lip.

Danny bit his tongue before he could beg Steve to kiss him. It normally went against his nature to allow someone else to dominate him, but he trusted Steve. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his partner would never do anything to humiliate him or cause him pain. Make him blush or push his comfort levels, certainly, but never cause him true harm. That was why he could give over his own control to Steve, and no one else. He was the one person on earth he trusted the most, the one friend who had proved himself time and again, and he was the one man who held his heart and drove his body to heights of pleasure he had never known before. He was safe, body and soul, with Steve.

As if he could read the shorter man’s thoughts, Steve claimed Danny’s lips with savage intensity. His tongue plundered Danny’s mouth, demanding and owning him with his whole body and Danny melted underneath his onslaught and welcomed him in while offering himself up for the prize. And when the Commander broke away, Danny was left heaving for breath and held up only by the iron grip of Steve’s hands holding his wrists to the wall and the pressure of Steve’s hips pinning his own.

“I want you naked and upstairs right now,” Steve growled, his voice hoarse with feral command. “Take care of it yourself, or I will do it for you. I won’t be gentle about it, either.”


	4. Chapter 4

He released Danny’s hands unceremoniously and stepped back and Danny almost buckled when his legs were too weak to hold him up. Without a word, Danny turned to the stairs and calmly began unbuttoning his shirt and let it float to the floor as he began to ascend the stairs. He could feel Steve’s eyes burning a hole through his back and he clenched and released his muscles to give the taller man the best show possible as he followed behind him.

By the time they reached Steve’s bedroom, Danny was down to his navy blue boxer briefs having shed his shoes, socks, and pants along the steps and down the hall. When he reached the bed, the detective turned to face the doorway and his lover. When he was sure Steve’s eyes were riveted on him, he hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pulled them down the corded muscles of his thighs until they dropped around his feet. He stood back up, tall and proud, and waited silently as Steve openly appraised him with naked hunger. Danny’s cock was so hard and swollen that it hurt, but he knew that Steve was not about to let him come any time soon.

“Do you even realize how fucking hot you are, Danno?” Steve asked conversationally as he walked past his naked partner calmly. He slowly loosened the clasp on his watch and leisurely removed it before emptying his pockets and placing his phone, loose change, and his wallet on the dresser.

Danny remained silent, not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. Steve was fully into the scary SEAL Commander mode, and he didn’t want to do anything to provoke him. He imagined he felt much like a cornered mouse waiting for the snake to strike. Somehow, this made him shiver with lust and his flesh broke out in goosebumps as Steve moved up behind him and pulled his body back into his own. Steve was still fully clothed and Danny had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life.

Steve ran the flat of his hands up Danny’s torso, his fingertips tracing each bulge and dip of muscle and scratching gently through the dense hair, as his breath ghosted over the top of Danny’s ear. “Just look at you. Your body is lean and cut, but dense and compact at the same time,” he explained as he explored. “I love touching you like this and knowing that I am the only one who is allowed to see all of you.”

Danny’s body was so overloaded with tension and sexual stress that he began to tremble. He leaned his head back against the taller man’s shoulder and let himself go so he could just _feel_ what Steve did to him. Those long, wicked fingers of his were lightly tracing the boundaries of his nipples until they hardened into small peaks, and the skin there grew so sensitive that Danny whimpered with each pinch and pull of Steve’s cruel fingertips.

“Please,” Danny whispered before he could pull it back.

Steve chuckled in his ear, the sound dark and full of promise. “I like the sound of that. I think I need to hear you beg for it tonight.”

Danny cried out in surprise and ecstasy when Steve’s strong, sure grip encircled his cock and squeezed just enough to send bolts of electricity zinging through his body. “Steven!”

His hand was rough and calloused, but the texture only added more sensation as he began to stroke slowly up and down Danny’s thick length. He swore he could feel every little ridge of Steve’s thumbprint as he swiped his thumb through the sticky fluid leaking from his tip and swirled it around and around until Danny’s hips were thrusting into his fist. Danny was so close to the edge already that it only took a few strong pulls from Steve’s hand to send him hurtling toward the edge.

“Not yet, Danno,” Steve told him. He pulled his hand away and left Danny standing alone, panting and burning from arrested desire. “Turn around and undress me,” he ordered the shorter man.

Danny turned to face Steve and immediately followed his directions. His hands skimmed up under the taller man’s tee shirt, dragging it over his head, until his tanned and tattooed chest was bare before him. He swooped in to lick and taste the tiny buds of Steve’s nipples and was gratified to hear his partner hiss and then moan his name. Steve may be the one in charge tonight, but that didn’t mean that Danny couldn’t make him just as crazy as he was feeling. He then dropped to his knees and looked up the long, muscled line of Steve’s body as he made quick work of his boots, untying and then pulling them off, followed by his socks. Then Danny dragged his hands up over Steve’s thighs, feeling the muscles bunch and twitch under his fingers, until he reached his belt buckle. With quick, efficient movements, he had the belt undone and popped the button free. His hands shook as he lowered the zipper, and he watched as the pants fell to pool around Steve’s bare feet.

When Danny went to hook his fingers through the waistband of his underwear, though, Steve stopped him. “With your teeth,” he commanded, his fingers finding purchase in Danny’s hair.

Danny met Steve’s eyes with his own and slowly lowered his face until his nose was nestled in the cloth-covered nest of his crotch. He kissed and mouthed at Steve’s straining cock through the cotton and breathed deep when Steve pressed his face in even tighter. He could smell Steve’s own dark, spicy musk and it made his mouth water. Finally, Steve released his hold, and Danny moved up to grip the stretchy elastic between his teeth and began to drag it down Steve’s body until the briefs joined his pants around his ankles.

When he straightened back up, he was staring down his partner’s massive erection. Steve was thick and long, the shiny crown peeking out of the foreskin as if begging for Danny to taste it. Danny looked up to meet Steve’s eyes and patiently waited for further instruction. He shivered at the look on Steve’s face. His hazel eyes were dark and hooded and his luscious lips were quirked in a small half-smile. He was intense and full of his power over the smaller man, and Danny had to swallow back a whimper of need.

“Good, Danno. That was real good,” he praised the blonde detective. He reached out with his hand to cup Danny’s jaw in his palm and ran his thumb across his bottom lip until he pressed it inside the hot, moist cavern of his mouth. “Get it wet, babe. Suck on it.”

Danny could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding up his chest and into his face, but he was powerless to resist the dark command. He swirled his tongue around the digit and sucked on it until Steve pulled it from him and used the moisture to paint Danny’s lips until they were glistening and wet. He pushed his thumb back inside Danny’s mouth and pressed down until his mouth was open wide and grasped his cock in his other hand and guided the tip of it past the blonde’s wet lips. “Just your tongue for now,” Steve admonished him when he tried to close his mouth around the crown.

Danny groaned with impatience, but complied readily by licking around the knob and dipping inside the slit to gather up the bead of fluid glistening there. Steve hummed in satisfaction and slowly began to slide further inside Danny’s mouth before moving his fingers back into Danny’s hair, and he sighed when the detective’s lips finally closed around his shaft. “Jesus, that’s good, Danno,” he breathed, his hips beginning to pulse forward into the hot, wet depths of Danny’s mouth.

Danny was lost in the sensation and flavor of Steve bursting across his palate. He sucked and licked and bobbed over his partner’s cock, delighting in every groan and hiss of Steve’s pleasure. He took in a deep breath, and as he exhaled, he pushed past the barrier of his throat until the fat head of his cock was snug in his throat and his nose was bumping against the taller man’s crisp hairs. He willed himself not to panic when Steve tightened his grip in his hair and held him there for several seconds until pulling him back off again. “Fuck, Danny,” Steve groaned. “Do that again.” Danny complied readily, taking a deep breath and then sinking back over Steve’s cock until he could go no further. Steve’s hips bucked, sinking a fraction of an inch deeper, and cupped Danny’s throat in his palm as he soaked in the sensation of being buried down his lover’s throat. When Steve slid out of his mouth, Danny coughed and wiped the escaped saliva from his chin as his chest heaved for breath. Even with the soreness of his throat, he wanted to do it again, but Steve was ready to move on.

“Get up on the bed on your knees, but I want your head and shoulders down on the bed and your ass up in the air,” Steve ordered.

Danny wobbled over to the bed and nearly collapsed across its surface, but rallied enough to follow the commander’s instructions. His face burned with embarrassment as he assumed the position, yet every cell in his body was on fire with desire and the desperate need to please Steve. What made him willing to be so vulnerable with the pig-headed SEAL was that Danny knew, as a fact, that Steve would never leave him hanging there. He always stepped in to protect him, worship him, love him. That was why he could give Steve complete control for this short moment of time. He knew that Steve would give it back to him.

“Danny, Danny,” Steve crooned, running his hands over the shorter man’s skin. He traced the map of Danny’s muscles up his arms, over his shoulders, and down over his sides until he reached his ass. “Your body is a thing of beauty. Do you even know how many times I’ve daydreamed about touching you this way? How much I still do? I think you would be surprised how often I’m lost in dreams about you.”

The breath was knocked out of Danny’s chest as Steve’s words rolled over him, drenching him in adoration, and quenching a thirst for love that he didn’t even realize he had. For once in his life, words were lost to him. All he could do was float on the endorphin sea of Steve’s voice and the touch of his hands. He arched his back, the only thing he was able to do, and offered Steve his body and prayed that it would suffice.

Steve did not disappoint. He crawled up behind the prone blonde and draped himself over Danny’s back. He devoured Danny with the touch of his skin, the squeeze of his hands, and sucking bites of his lips. Danny thought that Steve must have fallen into the same frenzy as he had, because the SEAL was licking and biting his way steadily down until Danny jumped at the hot, wet sensation of Steve’s mouth between his ass. Steve feasted on him like a starving man, licking up and down with the flat of his tongue while one of his hands gripped and stroked Danny’s hard and dripping cock with his hand between Danny’s legs.

When Steve began to slip his tongue inside Danny’s tight rosette, his cried out, “Please! Steven, babe, I can’t wait much longer. Please just fuck me!”

The vibration of Steve’s chuckle made Danny flush hot and then cold as adrenaline surged through his blood. “You keep begging like that, Danno, and you won’t be able to walk right for a week.”

“Jesus…” Danny hissed as he pressed his ass back onto the taller man’s tongue.

Steve continued to kiss and stroke and lick until beads of sweat were rolling down Danny’s temples and a steady litany of curses and begging were rolling off his tongue. Finally, a small _click_ of a noise alerted him only seconds before a cold stream of gel hit his crack and rolled down to cover his opening. Such was his arousal, he only moaned in ecstasy when Steve sank two fingers deep inside him. He jolted when Steve unerringly found that soft pad of flesh and pressed firmly. His fingers thrust in and out of him, stretching and twisting while Danny panted and moaned.

“I swear I could do this for hours,” Steve told him, his voice rough and deep. “The noises you make, how needy you are for me…God, Danny, I have never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

Danny was almost sobbing with desperate need for the man he loved. “Please, Steven. For the love of God!”

Without another word, Steve rose up behind him. Danny could hear the sticky noises of his partner slicking up his cock and then it was there, pushing its way inside the loosened ring of his ass and stretching him open around the thick column of flesh. Steve wrapped his hands around the shorter man’s hip bones and began to pull him back to impale him on his shaft. Danny cursed when the crown popped through, and then Steve was pushing deeper, never slowing to give him time to acclimate, until he was seated so deep inside of Danny’s body that he felt ripped nearly in two.

“Fuck! God, babe, it’s been a while. I think I need a minute,” Danny moaned, panting into the sheets as his body came alive with the bittersweet combination of pain and arousal.

Steve ran his hand up and down Danny’s back almost as if he were calming a spooked stallion. “You’re doing so good, Danno. You’re fucking beautiful with your ass spread open by my cock.” He gave an experimental thrust, and when Danny only moaned and relaxed under him, he continued to pull slowly out before pushing back in with firm, even strokes.

Steve lay down over Danny’s back and threaded his hands under the shorter man’s arms to hook back over top of his shoulders until he was anchored to Danny. It changed the angle of Steve’s thrusts and he was hitting Danny’s prostate with each measured stroke. Just when he thought he was going to blow, Danny felt Steve pulling him up until they were both balanced on their knees, his back plastered to Steve’s chest, and the taller man’s cock still wedged deep inside his body.

Steve’s left hand cradled Danny’s throat and his right hand grabbed Danny’s. Placing Danny’s hand on his abdomen above his swollen erection, Steve murmured in his ear, “Feel me deep inside you, Danno.” He pressed Danny’s hand in firmly as he thrust ever deeper inside his ass. “I’m the only one who can make you feel this way just like you are the only one that can make feel the same. You are _mine_ , Danny Williams, just like I belong to you. Do you understand me?”

Danny’s breath caught in his throat where Steve seemed to hold it in the palm of his hand. Steve’s hand was still pressing his own into his belly, and he swore he could feel the head of Steve’s cock, it was so deep inside him. With a ragged moan, Danny answered him, “Yes. All yours, babe.”

That must have been what the SEAL was waiting for, because he twisted Danny’s neck until he could claim him for a deep, punishing kiss as his hips began to snap against Danny’s ass. He fucked him rough and deep, his pace relentless as his tongue dueled with the shorter man’s. The sounds of their flesh coming together only drove Danny higher and he begged Steve to make him come. Steve broke away from his lips and buried his nose in the soft, fragrant locks of Danny’s blonde hair while his left arm crossed the shorter man’s chest like a bandolier, and his right hand gripped Danny’s painfully hard cock.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, Danno. I want you to come so hard that you see stars,” Steve told him.

He set action to words and plunged in and out of Danny’s ass while his fist pumped and twisted over the crown. Danny felt like he was hurtling through the atmosphere in a rocket and he was so afraid that his body would burst into flames before he made it through on the other side. With a cry of surprise and agonizing ecstasy, Danny’s cock hardened even further before it began to spray wide arcs of pearly fluid across the bed. The detective felt as if his orgasm was too big for his body to contain it as the waves of pleasure pulsed under his skin and threatened to tear him apart.

Steve hooked both his hands over Danny’s shoulders and used his leverage to pound mercilessly deep into his partner’s body until his body grew taught and he sunk his teeth into the tender muscle between Danny’s neck and shoulder. He grunted through his teeth as his hips snapped with each eruption of his seed into Danny’s body until he was spent.

Both of them remained unmoving for long minutes while their bodies reknit themselves back into reality and their heaving breaths finally began to slow. Steve rained gentle kisses across every part of his lover he could reach and Danny just longed to feel the bed underneath him. With care and consideration, Steve withdrew from Danny’s body and helped him to maneuver under the covers where the sheets were dry. Danny allowed Steve to care for him and patiently submitted to a thorough wipe down and cleansing. Finally, Steve returned to bed and slid under the covers behind his lover and pulled the sleepy detective deeper into his embrace.

“Danno?” Steve whispered into the dark.

“Mmm?” he replied sleepily, nuzzling his face into Steve’s chest.

Steve stroked Danny’s back and whispered, “Thank you. I needed that.”

“I know,” Danny replied. “I’m just glad you got it out of your system, babe.”

Steve chuckled, his chest moving under Danny’s face. “You said _tomorrow_ , Danno. By my count, I still have the rest of the night to do whatever I want to you.”

Danny groaned loudly, but couldn’t suppress the wide grin that stretched across his face. “Just give me some time to recuperate, babe, and I’m all yours.”

Steve rolled him onto his back and loomed over him in the dark. He dropped his head to steal a deep, wet kiss from his partner, and then said, “You better make it quick, Danny, because I’m going to fuck you as many ways and as many times as I possibly can tonight. My come will be pouring from your ass before I’m done with you.”

Danny flushed and grumbled, “Damn, you are a kinky fucker, aren’t you?”

 Steve moved down to nip and suck on Danny’s small, tight nipple. “You love it. Just relax and rest up for a few minutes. You’re going to need your energy for what I have planned for you.”

Danny moaned in compliance and replied, “Whatever you say, Commander.”


	5. Epilogue

The next day, Chin Ho Kelly watched in amazement as Steve strolled around the office, whistling and laughing, and marveled at the change that came over his boss. Gone was the tense, overbearing SEAL, and in his place was the real Steve McGarett who cared about his teammates and actually asked for their input and made them feel like equals. The difference was so stark that it was like trading in a hardened soldier for a friendly civilian.

Chin darted his eyes over to Danny who was smirking and blowing across the rim of his coffee cup to cool the liquid inside. The loudmouthed cop from Jersey looked like the cat that ate the cream, and Chin was convinced that he had Danny to thank for the change in Steve’s attitude.

“Do I want to know how you worked this miracle, brah?” the native Hawaiian man asked.

Danny shifted uncomfortably on his seat and winced. “No, you do not want to know, Chin. Just say ‘thank you’ and enjoy the results of my efforts.”

Chin laughed and clapped Danny on the back. “Thank you for taking one for the team, brah. Literally.”

Danny grinned his cocky Jersey grin and replied, “It was my pleasure, Chin. Literally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this kinky, yet emotional, foray into the latest installment of my series. If you don't mind too terribly, please leave a comment to let me know what you liked about this. I really enjoy communicating with you guys!


End file.
